


【奇异铁／胡子兄弟】谎言的代价

by suer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Porn With Plot, 魔法师！史蒂芬, 龙与魔法师AU, 龙！托尼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suer/pseuds/suer
Summary: 史蒂芬想要给欺骗自己的小龙一点惩罚。





	【奇异铁／胡子兄弟】谎言的代价

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，很黑的奇，哭包铁，黄暴，私设如山  
> 注:『』里的内容为龙语，对半人半龙铁的描写借鉴了sora太太的漫画。

托尼在史蒂芬的动作下呻吟着。他的双手被锁在床头，锁链是秘银制的，即使是他也挣脱不开，只能徒劳的曲张着手指，他恍惚的看着埋头在他胸前啃咬的史蒂芬，不明白事情是怎么变成现在这样的。

“需要我来解释一下吗？”史蒂芬慢条斯理的直起腰来，“我在茶里放了龙结草。”  
托尼愕然，龙结草能够引起龙类发情，也让他的身份暴露无遗。  
“你知道了？”他喃喃道，“可我明明能闻的出来……”  
“只是根部而已。”史蒂芬抚摸着他烧的通红的脸颊。龙结草的根几乎没有气味，也不易于被嗅觉敏感的龙类发现，虽然见效慢，效果却更加强烈。

 

情潮一波一波地涌来，托尼的鼻尖冒出了细密的汗珠，史蒂芬凑上来亲昵地把它们舔去，好像这只不过是他们之间可爱的小游戏，但他的笑容却让托尼打了个哆嗦。史蒂芬一向睚眦必报，如果他只知道托尼的真实身份也就罢了，假如他知道了自己的目的……被至于这样无力境地的托尼有点害怕，史蒂芬会对他会做什么？

史蒂芬自然注意到了他的战栗，但他却误解了托尼的想法。  
“我让你觉得恶心了，嗯？”他掐住被吮的发红的乳尖，托尼又抖了一下。“所以你迟迟不愿意和我结合的原因只是因为你是龙？”

下身被魔法师的手不轻不重的挤压着，托尼难以承受地摇着头。  
龙族以坚贞而闻名，一生只能够印结一个爱人。印结会加深他们的感情，龙会非常依赖自己的印结，而被印结爱人抛弃的龙会郁郁寡欢的死去，因此每只龙都会慎重的对待自己的印结。但不管史蒂芬相不相信，但托尼确实有过印结史蒂芬的念头。

史蒂芬是一个看似冷漠的魔法师，他给托尼治疗的时候总是一副不耐烦的样子，却在他痛到抽气的时候默不作声的放轻了动作。开始的时候托尼经常带着好奇心偷偷地打量着魔法师，不同于族群们告诉他的那样是个“脾气古怪的邪恶法师”。史蒂芬是个好人，他救了托尼，而且没有在他伤好之后就立刻把他赶出去。他还会为受伤的生物治疗，森林里久居的动物总会在遇到困难的时候来这里寻求帮助。史蒂芬的门口总会有新鲜的野花野果，他对此不屑一顾，但托尼会把那些果子洗干净放入篮子，野花挑挑拣拣之后插进花瓶里。

 

史蒂芬很博学，而托尼仰慕聪明的人。史蒂芬同意他看自己的书，在心情好的时候还会解释他不懂的内容。虽然他总是不怎么乐于解释，但对于托尼而言往往还是是有问必答。在摸清魔法师的脾气，学会怎么与对方相处之后，托尼有一段时间几乎忘记了自己真正的目的，把史蒂芬当做自己真正的朋友，甚至控制不住的想要告诉对方自己真正的意图，但他不能。史蒂芬是一个强大的魔法师，如果他选择拒绝借出阿戈摩托之眼，那老族长将会必死无疑。而人类一向与龙族是死敌，魔法师却是站在人类那边的，所有龙都严厉的警告过托尼魔法师的强大和危险。有时候他会想如果史蒂芬知道自己是龙会怎么样呢？其实史蒂芬对他好只是因为托尼伪装成了人类吧。所以托尼把那些不切实际的幻想都丢进了垃圾站。他会偷到那块石头，在治好老国王的病之后再想办法把它还回来向史蒂芬致歉。老族长对托尼恩重如山，即使这可能会毁掉他和史蒂芬之间的感情也别无他法。

 

托尼还记的史蒂芬送他月光花的那一天，那时候他们之间懵懂的暧昧已经持续了几天，导火索好像是托尼在史蒂芬沐浴的时候闯了进去。其实这也不能怪他，浴室里黑漆漆的一片，史蒂芬又不知道为什么不点灯。托尼摸黑走进去之后撞到一个人吓了一大跳，脚一滑就向后仰去，史蒂芬拽住他的时候也失了平衡，两个人在狭小的浴室里滚成一团。托尼能够感受到史蒂芬箍着他的腰，他的手臂结实有力，大片的皮肤挨在一起，不知道谁更烫一点。没有人提自己摔的多疼，也没像往常那样嘲讽另一个人。好像有人给他们的声音按了暂停。不知为何托尼觉得自己几乎喘不过气来，是因为浴室的水蒸气太多了吗？他晕晕乎乎地想着，听到史蒂芬同样靠在他的肩头喘着，好像小小的浴室不能给两个人提供足够的氧气似的。之后的一切都是一片美好的混乱，托尼只会用双手勾住另一个人的脖颈来分享那一片滚烫，史蒂芬握住了他的什么地方耐心地抚摸着，两个人紧贴在一起，托尼不知满足的蹭着史蒂芬，对方只好又帮他释放了一次，咬着他的耳廓听他愉悦的呻吟着。这是托尼第一次品尝这样的滋味，觉得又新鲜又快乐，后半段就真正的跌入了黑暗之中，只听到尽头传来轻声的叹息。

 

再醒来就是在床上，他身上干干爽爽，比平日里还更加精神十足。托尼努力的去回想发生过什么却怎么都想不起来，只记得他搂史蒂芬在水汽缭绕的浴室里蹭来蹭去，那双翻过书籍施过魔法的手带着不寻常的温柔抚慰着他，之后就再也想不起来了。托尼满脸通红，虽然他们什么都没做，但这对一条刚成年的龙而言还是太超过了。史蒂芬也没比他镇定到哪里去。那几天里的对视都会让两个人不由自主的脸红，托尼每每都想嘲笑大法师装作若无其事时候耳根上的红晕，可他只知道自己藏得住心跳的砰砰砰，却看不见自己的得意洋洋却通红着脸的模样。

 

后来的某天夜里十二点的时候，史蒂芬在在他睡觉的时候闯进他的房间。他从梦中惊醒吓了一跳，月光下史蒂芬头发蓬乱呼吸急促，却仍然咧嘴笑着。他正在疑惑，对方却将背在身后的手伸了出来。他的手中有一朵拳头大小的月光花，像月色一样皎洁，星星点点的倾泻着银光。月见花就在他们的注视之下缓缓地展开了花瓣，花心之中立着一只蓝盈盈的蝴蝶。

托尼愣在原地，他从未见过“月神的祝福”，却在史蒂芬的书中见过月见花的模样。这种花生长在迷雾谷的悬崖峭壁之上，需要在满月的时候采摘。纯洁的爱意能够让它盛开，而“月神的祝福”将会指引着勇士寻找这真正的归宿。

托尼回忆着书中对于月见花的描述，“月神的祝福”却慢悠悠地落上了他的指尖，停在那里扇着翅膀，而史蒂芬眼神灼灼，正毫不掩饰地盯着他。  
“你，这，这样也太危险了。”托尼想了很久却依旧结结巴巴地说着，换来史蒂芬无奈的笑容。  
“明明是你说想看的。”  
我只是随便说说，谁会想到你这个傻瓜法师真的会去摘。

托尼连这句话都说不出来，只是觉得眼眶热热的，他猛地扑上去撞的史蒂芬一个踉跄。魔法师的眼睛比月神的祝福还蓝，那里蕴含着的爱意却让托尼内疚，于是他遮住了那双眼睛吻了上去。  
托尼想给史蒂芬跳龙族的求偶舞，想亲亲他通红的耳廓，想吃掉龙结草之后和史蒂芬滚到一起，想知道印结一个爱人之后能够拥有的甜美。史蒂芬对他太好了，从来没有人对他这么好过。他几乎就要这么做了，如果不是佩珀和娜塔莎来找他的话。

 

“你没剩下多少时间了。”娜塔莎说，“族长的情况正在恶化，布鲁斯下了最后通牒，半个月之内你必须要得到阿戈摩托之眼。”  
“我做不到，”托尼咬着牙，“史蒂芬是个好人，我不想骗他。”  
“可我们没有别的办法了。”佩珀叹息道，“布鲁斯已经试过了书上的所有方式，如果不是这样的话我们也不想让你这样做。”  
“我可以向他坦白吗？史蒂芬会帮我的，他甚至给我摘了月见花……”所有人都知道月见花的含义，佩珀和娜塔莎对视了一眼，在对方眼中看到了彼此的无能为力。托尼带着最后的希望转向佩珀，佩珀不忍的偏过头去，托尼只好去看娜塔莎，娜塔莎把他拉进怀里，像从前他还是条小龙那样拍着他的背。  
“没有人会怀疑他对你的感情的，亲爱的。只是我们付不起惹怒他的代价。我想没人比你更了解他多讨厌欺骗了。如果愤怒在他心中占据了上风，我们没法在半个月内找到他的下落。”  
佩珀柔声说道。  
“当初不应该让你去的，”娜塔莎摸着他棕色的卷发，“你还太小了。”  
“因为我刚化形不久才没有龙类的气息，”托尼从娜塔莎的怀中抬起头来，他已经擦去了眼泪，只是还有些许闷闷的鼻音，“这件事只能我去做，我会完成的。”

 

也正是如此，托尼才没有和史蒂芬结合，他不想踩着用谎言铺就的道路去做这样充满爱意的事情，他唾弃着自己的谎言，本应该拥有的甜蜜因为别有用心的目的而苦涩。他下意识地推开史蒂芬，不愿意让结合成为换取阿戈摩托之眼的砝码之一。

“……我还没准备好。”他呐呐道，而史蒂芬只是亲了亲他的额头，替他重新系好睡衣的带子掖好被角，托尼在逐渐远去的脚步声之中用力的搂紧了自己。

 

他做好了万全的准备，在史蒂芬房间的檀香里混入了无色无味的安息香，这种香对魔法师没有任何害处，只会让史蒂芬陷入沉睡，然后托尼就可以拿到阿戈摩托之眼。他用水晶联系了娜塔莎和佩珀通知她们来接应，在整个下午一直惴惴不安。史蒂芬在他走神的时候取笑了他，还给他泡了茶，他喝完了。他们还一起吃了丰盛的晚餐，史蒂芬照例把他送到床上对他说晚安，托尼在他离开的时候伸手拉住了他，猝不及防地跳起来吻了他，又飞快的缩回被子里把自己包裹的严严实实地，只露出两只亮晶晶的大眼睛，看的史蒂芬一阵好笑，只是托尼没有注意到他笑容之下暗藏的阴霾。托尼安静地等待着，在心中计算安息香起作用的时间，只是他的眼皮越来越重，竟然不由自主的先睡着了。

 

“这个时候你也能走神？”史蒂芬的手向下滑去，来到了更为隐秘的入口。粉红的入口正翕动着，自动分泌出透明的粘液顺着腿根流下去。托尼因为手指的入侵而惊讶的叫出声来。化形是龙类成年的标志，而他刚刚成年，还没有经历过自己的发情期。从来没有被使用过的入口被手指撑开，奇怪的饱胀感让托尼不由自主的摆动着腰部想要逃离，可他的手脚都被银链固定着，那手指抠挖着内部的软肉，无论他怎么扭动都摆脱不了。

“别，别这样……”他惊慌的叫着，换来史蒂芬的嘲笑。

“难道你又没准备好？”史蒂芬抽出了黏腻的手指在托尼面前晃了晃，“瞧，你明明想要的很。”

托尼难堪地转过头去，史蒂芬却不依不饶地把手指塞进他嘴里搅动着，托尼尝到了史蒂芬手指上的咸腥，本能地想要合拢牙关去咬却还是生生的收住了。

他的眼睛被呛得水汪汪的，有些呼吸不畅。史蒂芬曾经很喜欢这样的托尼，他喜欢做些无伤大雅的恶作剧捣乱，在自己被成功捉弄的时候笑的肆意张扬，眼睛里流淌着真实的欢乐，却在上次因为计算失误而让他受伤的时候惊慌失措，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴就要掉下泪来。史蒂芬对此头痛不已，又不舍得看他咬的嘴唇发白，要哭不哭的把眼泪憋在眼眶里自己生自己的气的样子。但此时此刻，史蒂芬禁止自己对这个小骗子心软。

『明天午夜在老地方接应我，我得到阿戈摩托之眼后会马上离开。』  
他成功的用一句话就让托尼脸色发白。

“你都知道了。”

“知道你是龙？还是接近我只是因为想要它？”史蒂芬从衣领中捞起那个坠子晃了晃，正是托尼心心念念的阿戈摩托之眼。“龙语并不难学，况且在我的地盘上还没有任何魔法能够逃脱我的眼睛。”

托尼任命般地垂下了头，史蒂芬看着他的表情怒火上涌，他猛地钳住托尼的下巴，迫使他看着自己。

“你就没什么想说的？”

“你都知道了，我没什么好辩解的。”托尼轻声说道，“很抱我骗了你，对不起。”

史蒂芬心中有什么冷了下来，托尼在他松手的时候闭上了眼睛。

“好，很好。”秘密揭穿过后的一切都无比坦诚，史蒂芬痛恨着托尼的欺骗，更痛恨着他的不作为。哪怕只是一句谎言，哪怕只是解释一下自己的苦衷，让他知道这一切都不是他的自作多情也好，可是不，从始至终一厢情愿的人只是他自己，痛苦是他的，愤怒也是他的，托尼冷静的像一个局外人，只是等候一句最后的宣判。

 

史蒂芬摩挲着托尼的下巴，那里还有刚才他留下的浅红色指印，他凑到托尼耳边轻声呢喃着，好像情人之间的絮语。

“今天晚上来的，还是上次的两只小母龙吗？”

托尼猛的一怔，剧烈地挣扎起来，银链撞击出清脆的响声。

“求你了史蒂芬，别伤害她们，都是我的错！”

“现在知道害怕了？在你选择欺骗我的时候有考虑过后果吗？”  
史蒂芬的神情让托尼内心抽痛，每一次呼吸对他而言都像是凌迟，他的体温滚烫却依旧觉得冷，想把自己缩成一团却不得不在束缚下展开着。他只记得史蒂芬嘴角温柔的线条却忘记了他是一个强大到让人畏惧的魔法师。区区两条龙根本不是他的对手，没有谁会为了几条龙而选择得罪一位至尊法师。只要他想……只要他想……

 

他话语中透露出的威胁让托尼觉得恐慌，事情不应该是这样的，他的嘴唇颤着，连完整的句子都说不出来，只是反反复复地祈求着史蒂芬，除了祈求什么都做不了。眼泪隔绝了他的视线，看不清对方的表情，他慌忙眨去，却有更多的液体涌了上来，史蒂芬变成了一个模糊的影子，似乎依旧是那样嘲讽的、厌弃的样子，他抽泣着，抖的更厉害了。

 

“我不喜欢看到眼泪。”史蒂芬的声音响起，托尼感受到身上的束缚的消失了，赶忙用力地揉着眼睛，好像这样就能止住这无用的哭泣。史蒂芬依旧坐在那里，并不看他而是自顾自的发号施令，“取悦我。如果我高兴了说不定会饶了她们。”

 

[color=RoyalBlue]下[/color]

 

这一切都是自作自受。当托尼赤裸着跪在床边将史蒂芬的阴茎含入嘴里的时候，他感受到了屈辱。但这屈辱不是史蒂芬施加的，曾经他也是那么绅士温柔，从不强迫托尼去做他不愿意的事情。是他亲手毁掉了这份信任，招致了今天这样的后果。即使是地上铺着长毛毯，他的膝盖依旧硌的生疼，史蒂芬的阴茎很大，他根本吞不进去，但还是尽力的放松喉咙，好让头部能够探入。多余的唾液来不及吞咽混着腥涩的前液一起顺着嘴角溢出来，他的鼻尖挨到了耻毛，蹭的有些痒，更多的是来自身体内部的痒意，空荡荡的叫嚣着被填满。越来越多的液体顺着腿根流下，股间湿哒哒的一片。托尼努力的夹紧双腿不想让液体涌出，这样的举措却让他更加的难受。他的自顾不暇也影响到了嘴里的活计，史蒂芬不满他的分心，按住他的后脑将他固定在阴茎上。托尼的呼吸之间都是史蒂芬的味道，就在他模模糊糊的想着自己会不会就这样缺氧而死的时候，史蒂芬松开了手。

托尼喉咙肿痛，剧烈的咳嗽着，精液黏哒哒地挂在脸上、睫毛上，史蒂芬着他狼狈的样子伸手替他擦去脸上的白浊，又将手指送回了他的口中。托尼顺从的含着，舌头软绵的裹挟着手指。

史蒂芬看起来并不满足于简单的口交，所以托尼自作主张的在他抽出手的之后骑到了他身上，他跪在史蒂芬膝盖的两侧，一只手搂着对方的肩膀好方便自己把额头抵在那里，这样他就可以不用去看史蒂芬仿佛在使用什么物件一样轻蔑的样子。托尼以为他在做出这样的选择之前已经考虑过这样的后果，没想到这一切来临的时候他会比预料之中更加受伤。

 

他扶着史蒂芬的阴茎对准自己湿滑的穴口，深吸了一口气沉下要腰去。他明白自己应该做什么，虽然他不想这样做。他安慰自己，这能让史蒂芬高兴，而且这似乎也是他的身体想要得到的。

这些脆弱的心理建设崩塌于入侵带来的痛感。托尼不知道会这么痛，粗大的阴茎只是堪堪地挤入了一个头部，托尼就感受到了一阵撕裂般的疼痛。这样的反差让他不由自主的抗拒，他保持着这样的姿势不知道应该怎么继续下去。史蒂芬连施以援手都不肯，他只是石雕般冷静地坐着，好像这只是托尼在自取其辱。

太痛了，托尼觉得额头爬满了冷汗，和内部的炙热一起折磨着他，他悄悄的抬眼看着史蒂芬的侧脸，下颌的线条紧绷，一副耐心即将耗尽的样子。托尼的小腿因为长时间的跪姿打着抖，他不敢再惹对方不高兴，只得收回支撑自己的另一只手，像个溺水者一样抱紧了唯一的希望，孤注一掷的坐了下去。

他的后穴一定撕裂了，托尼把嘴唇咬到发白还是没忍住那一声惨叫，即使托尼对性事一知半解也知道这样一定很扫兴，没有人希望在做爱的时候听到床伴这样叫的。其实他也幻想过和史蒂芬结合的会是怎样的。史蒂芬一定会很温柔，他才舍不得弄痛他。托尼不知道过程是怎样的，但一定像是在浴室中的那次一样，有种令人沉沦的美好。他们会紧紧的贴在一起，四肢交缠着，紧密的贴合在一起，连汗水都不分彼此，托尼说不定会哭——他一向忍不住眼泪，无论是感动的时候还是难过的时候，毕竟他是族群里最小的一只，还不需要独当一面，就连娜塔莎都对他的眼泪没辙，但那会是喜悦和被幸福填满到难以自持的眼泪，而不是因为从未体验过的疼痛。 

眼泪又一次地模糊了他的视线，疼痛占据了其余的感官。托尼被放在床上，而当史蒂芬正在从他体内抽离的时候，他感受到前所未有的恐慌。

“别走……”带着哭腔的声音响起，托尼把食指塞进嘴里咬着妄图止住自己的抽泣，他用最后的力气牢牢地握住对方的衣角。现在他赤裸着一览无余，史蒂芬却只是解开了腰带。此刻托尼已经不再去思考他们之间的不平等，他只想挽留对方，好让史蒂芬不要把他丢在这张冰冷的床上。

“……我会乖乖听话的……求你……别丢下我……” 

“翻过身去趴着。”简短的一句话对他而言就像是特赦令，托尼忙不迭的照做，他拉过枕头把脸埋了进去，食指依旧咬在嘴里，希望自己不要再惨叫出声。史蒂芬掐着他的腰，手指在后穴中进进出出。没有多余的温情，但也不复之前自己的粗暴。越来越多的指节探了进去让托尼觉得眼角酸胀，咕叽咕叽的水声连同他的姿势一起羞的他满脸通红。魔法师有一双修长的好手，托尼曾着迷地看过那灵巧的手指是怎样上下翻飞，在空气中划出一个个咒文，而它们现在在他的身体里也是那么灵活，指腹按压着充血肿胀的粘膜带来了一种别样的刺激。它们一会儿撑开了饥渴的穴口像是要把那些细小的褶皱都熨平，一会又深深的钻入好像要顶开最深处一探究竟，一会儿又轻柔的打着旋搔刮那些软肉。托尼不知道从什么时候已经咬不住手指了，连枕头上的布料都已经被打湿，那些幼猫一样的叫声是他发出来的吗？他想要闭紧嘴巴，却又在史蒂芬的刺激之下不由自主地哼出羞人的乐章，对方随意地拨弄几下，他就或高或低地呻吟起来。  
这种感觉不足以满足他，却也逐渐在堆铸着快感。那种托尼品尝过一次的感觉战栗从尾椎升上头顶又汇聚到下腹，马上就能够倾泻出来。托尼不自觉地迎合着那些的手指，却被法师看穿了意图。他没有得到预料之中的高潮，那些液体被强行留在身体里，涨的阴茎发痛，他慌乱的摆着腰，但那只是徒劳，没有史蒂芬的允许他连射精都做不到。

“好难受，让我……哈啊……”

史蒂芬并没有因为他的求饶就解开那个小法术，他反而把手从托尼的后穴中抽出来，借着那些透明粘液的润滑去抚弄托尼涨成紫红色的阴茎。过量的快感冲撞着却找不到宣泄的出口，托尼已经忘记了史蒂芬的那些要求剧烈地挣扎起来，他大声哭叫着，手指撕扯着床单。也许是逃离的本能太过强烈，他的指甲开始变长变硬，颈部隐隐冒出了鳞片的边缘。史蒂芬在他开始变化的瞬间就用魔法抑制了托尼的转变，堪堪将他停在了半人半龙的模样。耳廓的前部抽长拉出一个小尖，白的像新笋般的龙角也从头上顶了出来。史蒂芬很确定成年龙的角并不是这样脆弱稚嫩的模样，反倒像是刚破壳小龙仔的角。也可能是因为他强行停止了托尼的龙化，才让他变成现在这幅样子。

托尼仍然在高潮的余韵中轻哼着，这幅不符合常理的形态明显对他没有什么影响。史蒂芬倒是对他新生的龙角很感兴趣，伸手摸了摸。托尼却因为这样的动作剧烈的颤抖起来。  
“……呜……别碰……好奇怪……”  
那些新生的地方似乎超乎寻常的敏感。史蒂芬用手指爱抚过他的每一处变化，托尼的身体诚实地给出了回应。最经不起触碰的似乎还是角和耳尖。史蒂芬舔舐着那对小巧的角，时不时的含入口中或是用牙齿轻咬着，托尼像被抽去骨头似的瘫软在他怀里细微地颤抖着，随着史蒂芬的动作小口喘息。  
“以后还对我撒谎吗？”托尼从迷乱中找回神志，睫毛湿哒哒的粘在一起，眼睛红通通地像只个被欺负狠了的小兔子，他不说话只是摇头，努力地睁着眼睛去看史蒂芬。这幅乖巧的样子让史蒂芬很满意，他大发慈悲地解开了托尼魔法，阴茎在长久的束缚后缓慢地吐着白液，托尼使不上力气，慢慢地把自己缩成了一团，努力往史蒂芬怀里靠，胳膊软软地挂在他肩膀上。

“我就，撒过一次慌……但我，保证再也不了。”托尼的声音闷闷地响起，嗓子有一点哑，带着一点微不可查的委屈，他用力地收紧手指，声音像一片羽毛一样飘进史蒂芬心里，又痒又痛。“……你别不要我。”

史蒂芬在沉默中分开托尼的大腿，把自己的阴茎顶了进去，托尼哀哀地叫着，却没有想躲而是努力的敞开着自己。刚经历过一波高潮的后穴紧缩着包裹住粗大的性器，他耐心地等待着托尼的不应期过去，才开始了试探的戳刺。托尼虽然已经经历过两次高潮，但只有真正的插入才能让他体内的躁动平息下来。初次尝试这样的性事对他而言也有些太超过了，他连挂在史蒂芬身上都做不到，史蒂芬只好放他躺下，在腰下垫了只枕头。托尼勉强地哼哼着，面色潮红，眼神涣散，一副从里道外被操透了的模样。史蒂芬喂他喝了几口水，指尖擦过他的脸颊，抹去他额前的汗珠，拨开那些濡湿的碎发。他看了托尼好一会儿，然后下定决心般地把他翻转过去。

托尼因为体位的变化而惊讶的叫出声来，阴茎抵着最要命的那一点无情地碾压了一圈，又被毫不留情地撞击着，过激的快感让脚趾都难耐地蜷缩起来，有电击般地酥麻自两人结合的地方浪潮般涌来，托尼在欲望的洪流中越陷越深几近溺死，不知道应该迎合还是推拒，而史蒂芬是那个唯一能够救他的人。

史蒂芬没有再为难他，他们很快就一同攀上了高潮，托尼整个人就像从水里捞出来的一样，他的后颈也在情欲蒸腾中染出了粉红色，史蒂芬将嘴唇附上去，首先尝到的是微咸的汗水，他不再犹豫，张口咬了下去。腥辣的血液溢满口腔，顺着喉管一路烧下去，龙血野蛮地在他体内横冲直撞，顷刻之间就将他置身于燎原之火中。史蒂芬在火焰里艰难地与托尼对视着。

托尼的眼睛已经是一双野兽般的竖瞳，虹膜中流动着暗金色的光芒。他偏头打量着史蒂芬，又凑上来嗅了嗅他的气味，满意地把他一把拽了过去。心里的满足感远超过肩上皮肉破开的疼痛，那些灼人的热度随着伤口流出，龙类在那片皮肤上添了又舔，安心地靠在那里不再动弹了。史蒂芬扶着他的肩膀小心的去查看他刚才咬过的地方，伤口不复存在，一个小巧的蓝色印记透过皮肤显现出来，圆形的中间勾勒着简单的线条，这是他们的印记。史蒂芬知道自己的肩膀上也有一个一模一样的，他摩挲着那个图案，吻了吻托尼的发旋。

 

娜塔莎和佩珀紧张地守在森林的边界处，月光稀稀疏疏地洒下来，被树叶遮挡了大半。此时已经超过了她们与托尼约定的时间。佩珀焦急地担心着托尼的安危，而娜塔莎比她想的要多一些。如果托尼没有成功而是被魔法师发现，不止她们两个会有危险，甚至整个族群都会遭受到报复。她们两个是离托尼最近的接应者，因为成年的雌性比雄性更善于隐匿自己的气息。娜塔莎在脑中快速的盘算着，她准备让佩珀先离开去通知队长和克林特他们先行撤退，但佩珀有很大的几率不会同意只留她和托尼两个在这里独自对上斯特兰奇。

再等一刻钟，她默默地对自己说。如果一刻钟以后托尼还不来，她就想办法说服佩珀先走，自己潜入魔法师的领地中见机行事。  
很快一个身影就出现在前方，她微不可查地松了一口气，却又在对方接近的时候猛地绷紧了身体。  
那不是托尼。  
那道影子向前迈出一步，面孔暴露在月光之下，正是史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。  
娜塔莎的每一根神经都尖叫着危险，面上却不动声色地把佩珀护到了身后，握紧了匕首。  
“你把托尼怎么样了？”

法师懒懒地抬起眼皮看了她一眼，没有说话。

『他身上有托尼的气息。』

佩珀的话音落下，娜塔莎才注意到对方气味的改变，刚才她太过于紧张了反而没有马上注意到这样的细节。如果是这样的话，倒也算是斯特兰奇出现在这里还没有与她们开战的合理解释，想通了这点，她的眼神变得意味深长起来。法师看向她，倒是没有反驳。

『他印结了我。』他说。

即使早有预料，她们还是惊讶地对视了一眼。相比这句话的本身的含义，对方精通龙语的事实反而不那么重要了。史蒂芬不想知道她们的想法，他只想快点解决这件事好早点回家。于是他把手里的东西丢了过去，娜塔莎反射性地接住，那是一条镶嵌着绿色宝石的项链，正是她们需要的阿戈摩托之眼。

『别再来烦我们。』  
他说着，不耐烦地转身离开，留下她们在原地面面相觑。

 

——END


End file.
